Console Commands (Skyrim)/Skills
This is the list of skills verified to work using the AdvSkill and IncPCS commands, as well as SetAv, ForceAv and ModAv. *'Alchemy:' alchemy *'Alteration:' alteration *'Archery:' marksman *'Block:' block *'Conjuration:' conjuration *'Destruction:' destruction *'Enchanting:' enchanting *'Heavy Armor:' heavyarmor *'Illusion:' illusion *'Light Armor:' lightarmor *'Lockpicking:' lockpicking *'One-Handed:' onehanded *'Pickpocket:' pickpocket *'Restoration:' restoration *'Smithing:' smithing *'Sneak:' sneak *'Speech:' speechcraft *'Two-Handed:' twohanded AdvSkill Testing Interested in the AdvSkill command I decided to make a new character with all skills set to 20 in order to test the relative power of AdvSkill for each skill, the following are my results. DibbzTheLoner (talk) 00:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Each skill was set to 20 and then the command AdvSkill <#> was used to find the minimum points needed to advance to level 21. The numerical value indicates the "<#>" used to go from level 20 to 21 in each skill. (note: these values may increase as your skill advances, sneak, lockpicking and light armor seem to double around the 25-30 range. If it looks like nothing happens, enter the command multiple times until you get a skill up, and use the number of times the command was entered as a multipler. so if you have to enter'' Advskill sneak 20'' three times to get a skillup, the new value will be advskill sneak 60. this can also be useful if you want to increase skills by more than one level at a time.) General tip;- Archer started at skill-level 25 target skill 50, difference 25 skill-levels. multiply 25 by 43 (number given below) =1075, then use "marksman" 1075 to advance the archery skill-level. This resulted in a new skill-level of 32. Take the actual number of skill-levels advanced (in this case 7) and divide 1075 by this. result is 159. multiply this by the difference between the desired skill-level and the new skill-level, (50-32 = 18). In this case the figure was 2862. Use advskill to raise the skill-level. This resulted in a skill-level of 43. Again divide the figure used with advskill, 2862, by the actual number of skill-levels raised, 8 = 357 then mutliply by the number of level remaining which is (50 - 443 = 7). this gave 2499. enetr this using advskill to reach skill-level 50. In general multiply the figure below by the desired number of levels required. If this does not obtain the desired skill-level, divide the number you input by the difference in level between the new one and the old one, multiply by the number of skill levels between the new skill-level and the desired skill-level and then input this using advskill. Repeat until reach desired level. If someone can write a more clear version of this please do. *'Alchemy: ' alchemy: 506 *'Alteration: ' alteration: 132 *'Archery: ' marksman: 43 *'Block: '''block':' 86 *'Conjuration: conjuration:' 188 *'Destruction:' destruction':' 192 *'Heavy Armor: ' heavyarmor':' 104 *'Illusion: ' illusion: 86 *'Light Armor: ' lightarmor: 173 *'Lockpicking: ' lockpicking: 7 *'One-Handed: ' onehanded: 110 *'Pickpocket: ' pickpocket: 37 *'Restoration: ' restoration: 197 *'Sneak: ' sneak: 20 *'Speechcraft: ' speechcraft: 1914 *'Two-Handed: ' twohanded: 179 Smithing and Enchanting are not listed above because the AdvSkill adds too much experience to these skills to judge them properly in a single level. The closest achieved to whole levels without going much over was: 'Smithing' As of the 1.5 patch this has been altered to a much higher value given smithing exp is taken from the value of the item created, 16-17 is roughly 200. 'Enchanting' advanced from level 20 to '26' with only '''4' points one level is 00000003When using AdvSkill on Smithing or Enchanting be very careful as it is extremely easy to overshoot what you're aiming for. When trying to make minor adjustments to your skill levels via AdvSkill be cautious, as the value of points greatly varies between skills, for example AdvSkill Speechcraft 200 would barely advance the bar by a couple of pixels, but AdvSkill Enchanting 200 would instantly take you to from level 20 to level 86 Enchanting. See also *****Console Commands ---- ---- Category:Skyrim: Console Commands Category:Console Commands